Here For You
by kandykane33
Summary: as she waits for bradin to awake, nikki reflects on the relationship that made her brother end up in the condition he is in COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own what you are NOT familiar with.

The monitor beeped. Rain crashed against the windows. Doctors and nurses were being paged.

He layed in the hospital bed with his family and girlfriend near his side hoping he'd wake up. His girlfriend held his sister as she broke down completely remembering what she had done to him. The two girls left the room to calm down a bit.

"Nikki, don't blame yourself," Bradin's girlfriend, Linzy, said.

"You saw what happened," Nikki cried, "Because of me, my brother is near death. I should have listened to him when he said Cody was bad. I'm so sorry."

"Nikki, stop," Linzy said, "You didn't make Cody the guy he is today. He did it to himself. He didn't realize that what was going on in his life could change him in to a better man. He's not good for you."

"How would you know?"

"Look at where I ended up," she said.

"What are you talking about?"

"My life was just like Cody's. But, I found the courage to move on and live life knowing that I'm alive and have the chance to. I may never get that chance again. You should do the same. We all make mistakes, Nik. Tonight, Cody made a big one. The only one you made tonight was acting as if what happened was your fault. So, go in there and be with your and stay by your brother's side until he wakes up."

"You mean 'IF' he wakes up."

"See?" Linzy asked. "Stop thinking negatively all the time. Don't end up like Cody."

Nikki got up and walked into her brother's hospital room. What Linzy said got to her. She began to reflect on the past few months.

A/N: i know it may not be good. but it will get better. this is just kind of chapter one/prologue. sorry that its short.


	2. Chapter 2

" 5, 6, 7, 8. Let's go girls!" the teacher yelled to her dance students. For the past two and a half hours, the girls have been doing the same routine and were about to fall over and go right to sleep. "Stop!"

All of the girls stopped, including the student teachers.

"That's all for today, ladies. Get a lot of rest and come back tomorrow."

The girls walked to their bags and gathered their things. She was changing into some flip flops when she heard her one student teacher talking to her brother. She looked up.

"Linzy, what's wrong?" Bradin asked her.

"It's nothing."

"It matters to me. You're my best friend here. Talk to me, please."

She turned towards him. "There is just a lot going on with my family right now. I need time to myself."

"Can we hang out soon?" he asked. "I miss hanging out with you."

"We'll see."

Nikki walked up to the two teenagers. "Can we go?" Nikki asked.

Bradin looked at his sister and back to his best friend. "Call me if you need to talk," he told Linzy, "I don't know if I'm being a good friend by not making you talk about it and letting you suffer."

Linzy nodded and walked away. Nikki watched after her and felt terrible for her and Bradin. Bradin was falling in love with her each time they talked, even if they argued about the stupidest thing. And, Linzy was too blind to see it.

The two siblings began walking home in silence. Nikki couldn't take it.

"So, are you going to ask her out?" she asked her brother.

He looked down at her and then back to see where he was walking. He sighed. "I want to. But, she's going through so much right now. I don't want her thinking that I'm just talking to her and being there for her becaue I want her." He knew he wasn't making any sense and stopped talking.

"She means a lot to me, too. She's been there for me through everything."

"I don't want to see her go through this alone. She told me that she has never had anyone care for her the way I do."

"I know."

_A/N: the first couple chapters will be about bradin and how he and linzy became a couple. then nikki and what happened will come in soon. i promise_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: i know i'm not updating as much as you want me to. But, life for me isn't going well right now. my dad is sick. my parents are alwways fighting. my little sister, lets not go there. school started. i just got through a tough breakup. and i'm working alot. i promise i'll update. i just wont update as much as i use to. i'm sorry._

He picked his sister up from dance the following day hoping he could talk to Linzy. He walked in to the studio and Nikki walked up to him.

"Linzy never showed up," she told her brother, "I'm worried."

He nodded. "Want to stop by her house?"

"Can we?" she asked. He nodded again. The siblings walked to Linzy's house and Nikki rang the doorbell. Within a few seconds, the door opened revealing Linzy's mother.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi," Nikki replied, "Is Linzy around by chance?"

"I'm sorry, Nikki and Bradin. Linzy isn't doing too well right now. Um..." She looked behind her to make sure Linzy wasn't there. She stepped outside and closed the door but left it open enough to get back in. "Linzy's father isn't doing well. Besides that, she lost someone close to her. Her best friend from New York passed away. They killed theirself."

Bradin's heart dropped. "Please let me see her."

"I'm sorry, dear. She won't talk to anyone."

"Please," Bradin begged, "She needs someone. Please."

Her mother sighed and let him in the house. He ran up to Linzy's room and knocked. When she didn't answer, he put his ear against the door and listened. He could hear her crying. He knocked once again. He could hear her walking to the door. She opened it.

"Why?" she asked with tears down her face. He took her into his arms and held her as she cried. "Why?"

"I don't know," he whispered gently, "I wish I knew."

"I don't get it," she told him. At this moment, both teenagers were sitting on her bed. Nikki told Bradin that she had to head home before their aunt went bllistic. Bradin was there listening to Linzy and how she was feeling. "Everything is going wrong with me lately. I lost my best friend, girl best friend. I'm losing my father. I'm not finding the right guy."

"Guys are too blind too see what kind of girl you are," he said moving her hair behind her ear and wiping her cheek from tears. "Just wait around. The guy will come along. You're best friend wasn't strong enough. Due to the stunt that she pulled, it shows that she's weaker than you thought. As for your father, all I can say is be there at his side."

She shook her head. "I don't know."

He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and took his hand in his other hand. She looke at their hands as he linked their fingers together and up into his eyes. He kissed her hand. "I'll never leave you. I'll always be here if you need someone."

"Thank you," she said before placing her head on his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

_a:n/ this chapter involved a personal event going on in my life right now. just take out the reason why it happened and that's the part that is personal. it hurts to write about it. yet, it's relevent with whats going on here. it's going to be short. but i needed to update. i can't leave you all waiting._

She sat in the waiting room waiting for results on him. Tears ran down her face. Water dripped down from her wet hair.

_"Mrs. Kennedy?" she heard on the other side of the phone._

_"Yes."_

_"My name is Dr. Quigley. You need to come down-"_

_Linzy dropped the phone and sprinted to the hospital. Rain fell everywhere as she ran. Cars honked. People yelled. She didn't care. She needed to get to the hospital. She finally arrived and ran up to the service desk. She began asking questions. A nurse had to come and calm her down so she could talk._

_"Sweetie, you're dad isn't doing so well. We found a tumor in his brain. The doctor took him into surgery."_

Linzy sobbed and sobbed not being able to get rid of the tears. After an hour, she fell asleep in the chair.

He walked in to the hospital with his sister and saw her and her mother, she was sleeping.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Not so good. She's been asleep for a few hours," her mother said.

He sat down next to her and moved her hair out of her face. He felt her face and found her freezing cold. She coughed a little bit and moved into a more comfortable position: her head resting on Bradin's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and the blanket that was over her.

"I'm scared," Nikki said, "for her. She can't handle this."

"Which is why I brought you with me," Bradin told his sister, "We both told her we'd be there for her in case something happens. I'm not going to break that promise."

Several more hours passed. Still no word on her father. She did, however, wake up and stayed extremely quiet. They all could tell that she was scared. Bradin always held her and Nikki held her hand. At last, after 6 hours, the doctor came out. Linzy got up and ran up to her with her mother.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: i don't own the song in this chapter_

She stood in her room looking at her black dress. She hoped that she would never have to wear it again after her best friend's funeral. She hung the dress on a hanger and placed it in her closet. She turned, grabbed her bag, and began to walk down the stairs to go to dance class. She arrived at the bottom of the stairs and smiled when she saw her father walking out of the kitchen.

"Hello princess," he said before quickly kissing her forehead.

"Hey, dad. How are you feeling?"

"I'm getting better, sweetie. Off to dance class?" he asked making her nod. "Have fun. I'll see you when you get home."

"Bye, dad."

Nikki arrived to dance class and smiled when she saw Linzy going over the routine for the day. She has changed so much since her dad went through surgery and survived.

"All right everyone!" the teacher yelled, "Places!"

Nikki went to her spot next to Linzy. Linzy looked over at her and smiled. Nikki smiled back before the music began.

Hours passed and everyone became exhausted after rehearsing the same routine over and over again. They were all released. Nikki turned towards her bag and saw Bradin there with a smile.

"Hey, Nik," he said.

"Hey Brae," she said before hugging him.

"How was class?" he asked.

"Tiring. I can't wait to get home," she told him as Linzy walked up to them. "Hey, Linz."

"Hey," she said receiving a smile from Bradin, "I was wondering if you two wanted to come over for dinner tonight with your family?"

"We'll call you," Bradin said.

"Not a problem."

Linzy and her father were setting the table for dinner that night. Just a few hours prior to the moment, Nikki called and said that she and her entire family would be showing up for dinner. Linzy's mother was cooking everyting with Linzy helping out here and there. When the doorbell rang, Linzy's father went to answer it as Linzy helped her mother in the kitchen. Linzy and her mother began to place food on the table when Linzy randomly started singing.

"Slow Down

Things have been a little crazy

Right now

It's time to get away

You can find out

What it is you're really after

Time is on our side

C'Mon we're leaving everything behind

You know that sun is shining

We'll keep driving

Doesn't matter where

Cause we got that open highway

Leading our way

As long as you are there

We can go anywhere"

She quickly stopped and turned when she heard clapping. She felt her cheeks turning bright red and tried not to smile. She quickly headed into the kitchen to ignore everyone before they began talking and asking questions.

"I didn't know you sang," she heard. She turned around and saw Bradin there with his to die for smile on his face.

"Um, I do occasionally," she told him, "Mostly when I'm by myself."

"I see," he said, "If it counts, you sounded amazing."

She smiled. "Thanks."

He examined how amazing she looked. His heart sped up as she turned towards him making theireyes meet.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

_Yeah. We're not together_, he thought to himself."No. I was wondering if we could talk after dinner."

"Sure."


	6. Chapter 6

He sat on her couch after dinner with his family and Linzy's parents as Linzy did the dishes. Out of nowhere, a crash sounded.

"Shit!" Linzy yelled. Bradin got up and ran to the kitchen to find Linzy picking up the pieces of the dish she dropped. He sighed with relief that she wasn't hurt. He got down and helped her pick up the broken pieces making her look at him.

"I thought you got hurt," he said. They both stood up and placed the pieces in the garbage. Linzy began to cleanthe dishes again. Bradin took a wet dish and began to dry it off.

"Bradin," she said.

"I want to," he told her knowing that she didn't want him helping her, "I had a dream about you last night."

She looked at him. "Was it good or bad?"

"To me, I think it was good. I mean it ended before the ending came but it was good. You were happy."

"Tell me about it?"

He smiled. "It started out with you being depressed and all of that. You had no one to turn to. No one seemed to care. We met each other and got really close. I have never seen you smile like that in the entire time we've known each other. You're beautiful, Linzy, no matter what."

"Was all of this part of the dream?" she asked.

"Yes and No. I've felt likethis for a while. I want to be with you."

Nikki walked in to the kitchen to get Bradin and found him and Linzy kissing. She smiled and left them alone.

_A/N: nikki part of story starts next chapter_


	7. Chapter 7

Nikki walked around Playa Linda the following day. She had no dance due to it being Sunday. she looked at everyone that had that special someone. It was making her sick. She has had only one special someone and he moved away. The ended it because of the distance and knew that they were too young to even try a distance relationship.

As she was walking towards the beach, she ran into someone. "I am so sorry," she said.

"Don't worry about it," a male voice said. Nikki peered up and saw the most gorgeous guy she has ever seen. He was five inches or so taller than her, short brown hair, deep brown eyes, and an athletic looking body. He was wearing blue shorts with a white beater. "I'm Cody."

She smiled at him. "Nikki. It's nice to meet you," she said holding her hand out for him to shake. He smiled back and shook her hand.

"So, what is a gorgeous girl like you doing all alone?" he asked making her blush.

"Well, all of my friends are on vacation or too busy for me. My aunt and her friends are working. my younger brother is at the fair. And, my older brother is hanging out with his girlfriend."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

She shook her head. "Don't be. I guess it's what I get when I tried to convince my brother to ask out his present girlfriend because I liked her as well."

Cody laughed. "What?" she asked.

"You're different."

"You barely know me."

"That doesn't matter. Just by how you were talking just now, I can tell that you are really different than most girls. Can I have your permission to get to know you?"

Nikki smiled once again at how nice he was being. "You have my permission."

"Awesome. Care to go out for lunch? My treat."

"Um, sure."

Cody led the way to a nearby restaurant that he knew they would both enjoy. It was a place that Nikki never heard about. She walked in and the beauty from the paintings and sites from the outside blew her away. They were too gorgeous to put into words. Cody and Nikki were seated. Cody pulled out a chair for Nikki to sit in. She smiled and sat in the chair. Cody sat across from her. They were given menus, ordered their drinks and food when the waiter came back.

"So, tell me about yourself," Nikki said.

"I'm seventeen. I love to play sports, especially if it involves the water. I like to go dancing if I have the money or friends to go with. I love being around people."

"You like people? They don't annoy you?"

"Some do. But, just being around people makes me happy. But, if I were with my special girl, then, I'd be...no word can describe how happy I would be. Just knowing that she is there and spending time with me means a lot."

"That's so cute."

"Tell me something about you."

"I'm sixteen. I like to read. I love to try new things. I'm not really interesting."

"Do you like to have fun or do you sit around the house all day just waiting for someone to call you?"

"I try to have fun. However, when I try to, everything gets messed up. The last time I had fun was when I was with my older brother at his girlfriend's house and it was trhe night they got together. We had so much fun."

"Sounds like you look up to your brother a lot," Cody stated.

"He has changed. We moved here from Kansas two years ago. He did drugs, drank, hooked up with many girls, was in trouble with the law, overdosed, and many other things. Since he met his best friend, I mean girlfriend, he has changed completely. I look up to who he is now and not in the past."

"How old is your brother?"

"Nineteen. Do you know the surer Westerly?"

"You two are related?" he exclaimed making her jump.

"Yeah. He may have been a 'bad surfer boy' back then. But, since he stopped the whole surfing career thing, he became the Bradin I've always known."

"Did you say that you were from Kansas? Why did you move all the way out here?"

Nikki sighed. "I don't think I'm ready to tell you just yet. I just met you and I don't want to scare you off."

Cody reached over and took her hand into his. "I'm here if you need to talk about anything. I'm not going to ditch you like evreyone in your life has."

"Thanks," she said with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Nikki and Cody spent that entire day together. She doesn't remember the last time she has had that much fun. They talked, got to know each other, went to the fair, agreed to go out the following night for dinner, and ended the night with Cody kissing her cheek. Nikki walked into dance the following morning. She saw Linzy and walked up to her. Linzy looked at her.

"Are you feeling okay?" Linzy asked noticing Nikki wasn't acting like Nikki.

"Yeah. I met a guy yesterday," Nikki said.

Linzy smiled. "Congrats, girl. I'd ask for details but I'm guessing I might need a whole week to hear about him," Linzy said making Nikki laugh.

"I'll tell you about him when we have time," Nikki said noticing the teacher walking to the front of everyone.

Two hours went by quickly. Every girl was tired from learning a new routine. The younger girls gathered their things and began to leave until they heard a song playing. They watched as the student teachers danced and sang to the song they learned that day. All the girls gathered around. They watched and listened to the teachers. When they did the hardest move of the routine, they turned around and stopped not realizing that they had everyone's attention. Everyone clapped.

"Awesome!" "Wow!" "Amazing!" many people applauded.

Nikki walked outside with the happiest look on her face. Things were actually going good for her. Dancing was making her happy. She found a guy who likes her and she likes him. She and her brother were getting along better than ever. She had the best idol ever to look up to. Nothing could go wrong.

As she walked home, she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. She looked to her side and saw Cody.

"Hey!" she said with a big smile.

"Hey, cutie. Where are you coming from?" he asked.

"Dance class."

"You dance?"

"Try to," she told him. "I'm only in it to get closer to my brother's girlfriend and my brother. And, it's going good so far."

"I'm glad to hear that you're happy. I'd walk you home, but I'm out getting some things with my father. If he found out I left the store, he'd kill me."

"Don't worry about it," she said. "Are we still on for tonight?"

"We sure are. I'll be at your house around 6."

"All right."

Nikki watched a Cody walked off. She continued walking home in the happiest mood ever. She walked into her house and saw Bradin on the phone with Linzy, she thought since he was smiling and discussing dance class. She saw Bradin look up and smile at her.

"Hey, baby. I'll call you back. I need to talk with my sister...Bye baby." Bradin hung up the phone. "So, I hear you have a date?" he asked her.

"Bradin, please. I know you want to protect me from all the guys I date. But, tonight, I want to get to know him more. When I do, I'll bring him by. I promise. Please, just let me go out with him."

"Have I been that hard?" he asked.

"Duh," she said, "I don't remember the last time a guy has asked me on a date."

"Well, Linzy is coming over to help you get ready. What time is he coming?"

Nikki smiled and hugged her brother. "Thank you, Brae. I owe you."

"No. You don't," he said hugging her back, "Just make sure I meet him tonight. I won't be as hard on him as I was on the others."

Night appraoched. Nikki stood in her room going through her closet looking for something to wear. Linzy was late which wasn't like her. She went downstairs to find Bradin kissing Linzy.

"Bradin! Can I have her for ten minutes!" Nikki yelled frantically. "She can be all yours after that. Please!"

Linzy finally was able to pull away. "I'm going to hurt you," she said to Bradin before running to Nikki's room with Nikki.


	9. Chapter 9

Nikki and Linzy were getting Nikki ready for her date with Cody. Bradin waited in the living room until he heard the doorbell ring. He got up and answered it.

"Hi," the young boy said.

"Hey. You Cody?" Bradin asked.

"Yeah." Bradin let Cody inside and shut the door behind him. Cody turned towards him. "Are you Nikki's older brother?"

"I am," he said.

Linzy came down with Nikki a few steps behind her. Cody smiled at how amazing Nikki looked. She was wearing denim shorts with a blue spaghetti stringed tank top. Her eyes were done with a hint of blue eye shadow, and light mascara and eye liner. Her hair was straight and flowed bac kas she walked.

"You look gorgeous," he said.

"Thank you."

"I'll have her back around 10:30?" Cody asked Bradin.

"Not a problem," Bradin said making his sister smile. He watched as Cody and Nikki walked out the door with smiles on their faces. Bradin turned to Linzy. "Baby?"

"You knew this night was important to her," she said, "Why did you make me late?"

"I was greeting you," he told her.

"I was already running late. It couldn't have waited?"

Bradin studied his girlfriend. She wasn't acting like herself one bit. She never would get mad at anyone for making her late. He placed his hands on her arms. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"You made me late!" she shouted. tears began to form in her eyes. She turned to leave when Bradin grabbed her arm.

"Baby, talk to me," he said worriedly, "Talk to me. What happened?"

Linzy broke down into tears. All she could do was sink down until he took her into his arms. "I don't know what I'm going to do if he leaves, Brae," she sobbed.

At that moment, it hit Bradin that something happened with her father.

It was getting close to 10 and Nikki and Cody were sitting on the beach just talking. Nikki was having an amazing time. Cody was treating her like he normal self. She was hoping that he was starting to like her the same was she was liking him. Nikki finished laughing at something Cody said before turning towards the water.

"You're so gorgeous," he whispered. She looked at him. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. She smiled and kissed him back.


	10. Chapter 10

She was after dance class working on a routine the younger girls were going to learn that following day. She listened to the music and just danced. She watched herself in the mirror. She was so focused that she didn't see people watching her until she did a turn and almost fell over.

"Baby," Bradin said hugging her. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Are you okay?"

She shrugged not knowing how she was feeling. "Why do you ask?" she asked him.

"Nikki came outside and said you weren't yourself today," her mother told her.

"I'm not feeling to good. I guess I'm making myself sick because I'm worried about dad," she told her mother.

"I know how you feel, sweetie. I've been with him for 30 years. It's hurting me, too. We can stick through this together. Please, come to me when you act like this again."

Linzy nodded. She looked at Bradin who was looking at her. She walked up to him and shrugged. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She rested her head upon his chest and closed her eyes with her arms wrapped around him. He smiled and kissed her forehead before resting his head on top of hers.

Nikki watched her brother fall in love with Linzy even more than he already was. They were so perfect for each other. She was hoping she and Cody would become more than friends as well. Yes, they kissed and all the previous night. She was hoping that it meant something to him like it meant something to her.

As she watched her brother and his girlfriend, she felt arms wrap around her waist an a kiss upon her cheek. She looked to find Cody. She smiled.

"Hey, beautiful," he said.

"Hey," she smiled.

He took her hands into his and led her outside so they could talk. When they arrived outside, he turned towards her. "Last night was amazing," he told her.

"I know. I loved it."

"Does this mean we're together?" he asked.

"I want to be."

He grinned and kissed her. Nikki kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. When they pulled away, they looked at each other and smiled. He ran his hand over her cheek as he stared deep into her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

A month has passed since Nikki and Cody became a couple. They were doing pretty well couple wise. When they separated, the people they were with were makingthem angry. All they wanted to do was stay together 24/7.

Nikki hasn't been showing up to dance class lately. Linzy was getting worried. This wasn't like Nikki: to not show up without a phone call or good excuse. Linzy knew that she was always with Cody, which was making her angry. One day, Nikki did show up for dance class and messed up the entire routine.

"Nikki!" the head teacher yelled, "What is up with you lately!"

"I'm sorry," she said.

"That won't cut it. This time get it right! Again, 1, 2, 3!" the teacher yelled.

The girls began to do the routine again when Nikki messed up.

"That's it!" the teacher yelled, "All of you go home!"

Nikki finished gathering her things and walked up to Linzy who looked at her. Then, Linzy looked away.

"What!" Nikki screamed, "Why do you not look at me anymore!"

Linzy's head whipped in Nikki's direction. Nikki has never seen Linzy looking so mad. "Why don't I look at you?" she asked. "Nikki, since you've been dating Cody, you've changed. But, not for the good. You're never at home or dance. You've been skipping out on school. When someone who is not Cody triedto talk to you, you get this snobby attitude. Bradin is hurting because you don't trust him anymore."

"How can you say Cody is bad for me?" Nikki asked. "Out of all people, I thought you would understand!"

"Understand?" Linzy asked with disbelief. "How can I understand when you don't talk to anyone?"

"Cody, for the first time in a long time, has made me happy! Why is everyone trying to end this?"

"Because he's changed you, Nik!" Linzy screamed. By this moment, everyone was watching the two girls argue. "Cody has changed you for the worse! This isn't the Nikki that we all know and love."

"This is the Nikki that I love," Nikki stated. "No one is going to take that away from me. Not even you."

"He's changed you into a bitch! You like being a bitch!"

Nikki raised her hand and punched Linzy. What they didn't know was that Bradin saw this after just walking in. "Nikki!" he yelled running up to them.

Nikki could not believe what she just did to someone who has been there for her since she's arrived in Playa Linda. "Linzy, I am so-"

"How could you!" Bradin yelled to her. "How could you do this to her?" Bradin looked at Linzy who's lip was bleeding. "Baby?" he asked.

"Call me later," she told Bradin. Then, she walked to her stuff, picked it up, and walked out.

Bradin looked at his sister with the dirtiest look ever. "Don't you ever lay a hand on her again, make sure I'm not around and never find out."

With that, Bradin walked out.


	12. Chapter 12

"NIKKI!" Ava yelled later that day.

Nikki trudged her way down the stairs knowing why her aunt just yelled. Once she arrived to the bottom of the stairs, she saw her brother walking out to the beach.

"You hit Linzy!" Ava yelled.

"I didn't mean to, Aunt Ava," she responded, "It was a reaction."

"This isn't you, Nik. I'm sorry. You're grounded."

"What! I have a date with Cody tonight!"

"Call him and tell him you can't make it because of what he has done to you."

Nikki ran out of the house with her aunt calling after her. She ran and ran with tears down her face until she ran into someone: Linzy.

"Linzy," Nikki gasped.

Linzy pulled and walked away from the teenage girl. Nikki ran up to her and grabbed her arm. Linzy whipped around.

"Don't fucking touch me," she said.

"I'm sorry!" Nikki yelled, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to punch you!"

"Yeah right. And, I didn't mean to end it with your brother because of you."

"You what? I made you what?"

"You heard me. If you weren't the asshole you are now, I'd still be with Bradin. But, I'm not going to date someone who has at least one family member hating me, as much as that hurts since I love your brother."

"Linzy, please," Nikki pleaded.

"NO!" Linzy shouted, "Your life is going wrong all because of you! Don't blame this on anyone else!"

"Linzy!" Nikki yelled as she walked away.

The following day, dance class began. Everyone was concentrating on the routine and didn't notice any tension between a few of the girls. As they were dancing, the phone rang. The girls went on a break while the teacher talked on the phone.

"Linzy!" the teacher yelled as she hung up the phone.

Nikki peered over and saw Linzy talking to Mrs. Davidson. She watched as Linzy became upset. "What? He was fine this morning," Linzy said.

"I don't know, dear," Mrs. Davidson said, "Your mother came home from the store and found him dead."

Linzy broke down and turned around. She fell to her knees as she felt weak. She pounded the floor before someone picked her up and made her stand up.

Bradin ran to Linzy's house and found police all over the house. He ran inside and found Linzy sitting on the stairs crying.

"Baby," he said making her look up at him, "What happened?"

She stood up and took his hand. She led him to the kitchen where there was a police tape around her kitchen. He looked at her as they went deeper into the room. There, he saw blood on the floor.

"He was shot," Linzy said.

"Who did it?" he asked her, "Does anyone know?"

"Oh, they know," she told him.

"Who?"

Linzy sighed not wanting to tell him who killed her father. She let go of his hand.

"Baby, who killed him?"

She closed her eyes and let tears fall before she turned around to face him.

"Cody."


	13. Chapter 13

"No, he didn't!" Nikki shouted to the police officer, "He would never do that!"

"Where is he?" her aunt asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in three days," Nikki responded, "Are you sure it was Cody? Linzy isn't just saying that because of what I have done?"

"We have his finger prints on the gun," the officer told the teenager.

"And, you know Linzy," her aunt said, "She isn't like that."

Nikki sighed and grabbed her stuff for dance. She knew this day was going to be terrible. She arrived at dance and was surprised to see Linzy there. However, Linzy didn't look like herself. Throughout the class, she forced herself to do better than she was and everyone could tell. After class, the student teachers stayed and rehearsed one more time. All of the girls watched with whoever was picking them up.

Once the girls stopped, everyone clapped. The girls looked at each other before gathering their things. As Linzy walked over to her bag, someone grabbed her arm and turned her around. She saw Bradin.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she folded her arms in front of her stomach.

"I came to see you. Your mother said you were here."

"Why would you want to see me? I'm just broken like I have been for years."

"That's why," he said, "Linzy, I love you. I can't see you go through this alone. I can't stand not being with you because of my sister and what she has done."

Linzy looked away and outside. She saw Nikki and Cody arguing with each other outside the studio. She ran to the door with Bradin following her. Just as they got outside, Cody pushed Nikki to the gorund. Linzy got down near Nikki as Bradin ran after Cody.

"I thought you hated me," Nikki said.

"I hated who you turned into," Linzy responded, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm so-"

Gun shots sounded. "Braidn!" Nikki shouted.

The two girls got up and ran in the direction of the shots. People were gathered in a circle around something that was lying on the ground. As they got closer, the girls could see someone holding Cody back. The squeezed through the crowd and found Bradin lying helpless. They got to his side and found gun shot wounds in his chest. Nikki stood in shock as Linzy got down and took her shirt off to stop the blood _a/n: she had a bra on people, she wasn't naked_.


	14. Chapter 14

_a/n: sorry i haven't updated. in case you guysdidn't hear, buffalo got bombed by a surprise snow storm last week. my power was out since thursday and i got it back tuesday night.here's the next chapter._

Present

Nikki sobbed her eyes out thinking of what she has done. She made everything worse for people lately. She looked up at the bed where her brother lays. Listening to the monitor beep, she stood up and walked over to his side. There, she sat and hugged him tightly as if he were able to feel her. She pulled away and looked at his face. She remembered the days where he was always smiling and nothing could take that smile away.

"Nikki?" she heard. She turned around and saw her aunt walking in. "How are you feeling, sweetie?" she asked.

"Not so good," Nikki said softly, "I'm sorry, Aunt Ava. I am so sorry. I wish i could change everything I have done to you all since I've been with Cody."

"If he changed you badly, you wouldn't be here waiting for your brother to wake up," Ava told her niece.

Nikki wiped her eyes and just stared at her brother.

Days passed slowly. Bradin was still unresponsive to everything. Nikki returned to dance class. She and Linzy rarely talk. Most of the time, Nikki looked at Linzy to find her not herself. One day, Nikki stayed after class and rehearsed a little bit more for a routine. As she listened to the song, she fell to the floor and just sobbed her eyes out. As she knelt there, she could hear someone walking up to her. She peered up to find Linzy holding her handout. Nikki took her hand andstood up. She fell into Linzy's arms and just sobbed.

"I am so sorry," she cried, "I'm so sorry."

All that Linzy did was hold Nikki tightly. It's all she could do. Linzy pulled away and walked with Nikki to the hospital.


	15. Chapter 15

She walked in to the studio for dance class about a week later. Everyone there was giving her strange looks. They all heard about Bradin and she thought they were blaming her. She couldn't take it and just ignored them before she lost someone else.

He stood outside waiting for her to come out after class. All he could do was hold her and tell her how much she meant to him, even after all they have been through. Even after she placed him in the ER, she was still his little sister.

She walked out of the studio and just let the tears fall.

"Nik, don't," she heard. She peered up and could not believe her eyes. There he stood. Blonde Hair. Green eyes. 5'9. His arm in a slack. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly with tears flowing down her face.

_a/n: i know it's extremely extremely extremely short but i need to get something up. One more chapter before the end. also good news, i think i might make a enw sequal to 'Martha Winston House"_


	16. Final

She stood backstage awaiting to perform. She stretched and could hear the people that were out getting seated.

"Okay everyone," the teacher yelled, "We're on in five minutes!"

Nikki looked around and could not find Linzy anywhere. "Has anyone seen Linzy?" one of the student teachers asked. All of the girls shook their heads.

"Oh God," Nikki said softly.

"I guess we have to do it without her," the teacher said, "Let's go ladies!"

The performance was going smoothly for about three of the four songs they were performing, not including the finale. It was the last dance before the finale. Out of nowhere, gun shots went off. People ran frantically to get out of the studio. More gun shots sounded. One peson went down. Nikki was left behind in the building not knowing which way to go: towards the sound or outside with everyone else. For some strange reason, Cody came to her mind.

Bradin searched for his younger sister outside in the crowd. She was nowhere to be seen. Just then, he heard a gun shot and a big crash come from inside the building.

"Linzy!" Nikki yelled.

There she stood holding a gun towards Cody and he held one towards her.

"Cody! What are you doing?" she yelled.

"She's trying to keep us apart, baby. Someone needs to show her a lesson."

"Drop it!" Linzy yelled.

"Never," Cody replied, "You tried to ruin my life so many times. It's time for my revenge."

"You've already done that," Linzy said with no emotion, "You've ruined my life enough. Why make it worse?"

"Because you deserve to be treated like shit. Nikki's brother doesn't need you. Your mother doesn't need you. Your father is dead. Nikki doesn't need you. No one needs you."

"I need her!" Nikki shouted. "Without her, you and I wouldn't have been together! She's the reason that we had a nice time together! Don't kill her."

"She's a worthless piece of shit," Cody said. At this moment, Linzy was gripping the gun tightly and biting her lower lip. "Just go ahead and die!"

A gun shot went off.

He was getting worried. Nikki was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Linzy, which was unlike either of them. "Braidn!" he heard. He looked over at the front of the building to find Nikki.

"Nikki! Where have you been?" he asked hugged her.

"You'll find out. Come on. We need you," she said taking his hand and running in to the building. Nikki and Bradin ran inside and found Linzy sitting on the ground.

"What happened?" Bradin asked.

Nikki pointed to a body lying on the ground: Cody.

"Linzy and Cody were holding guns at each other's heads. Linzy got fed up and just shot."

Bradin knelt beside Linzy as she sat there not doing anything. "Baby?" he asked moving her hair out of her face, "Baby, it's okay."

"You two together again?" Nikki asked.

"No. I'm just use to calling her baby," he told her sister still looking at Linzy. "Linz, talk to me."

She looked up at the siblings with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I tried to protect you both. I didn't mean to bring you into this."

"It's okay," Bradin said softly. "We're all safe and unharmed. You saved us all. I don't know how many others would do what you did."

"Why did I shoot?" she cried. "I should have let him shoot. I should be the dead one."

"No," the siblings said.

"We both love you," Nikki said, "We'd be lost without you."

Bradin kissed Linzy on the lips. "I was told what you did. I love you, Linzy. I want to be with you."

"And, I promise that next time I find a guy, I'll make sure he's right for everyone, mainly me."

Linzy smiled and wiped her eyes. "There we go," Bradin said with a smile.

The End


End file.
